jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Race It Up!
" |image = Race It Up.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 4 |code = 204 |airdate = June 5, 2019 |previous = "Ice Cream and Lollipops" |next = "Jackie and the Bella"}}" " is the 4th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie helps Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil win 2 bike races. Plot Prologue Keira is playing with her laptop in her parents' bedroom. Suddenly, she hears kids yelling from her window which causes her to run away. Main episode When Keira got outside, Jackie just got outside by Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil yelling at her for help. The reason why the kids came is because Nylah's mom never helped the kids win bike races because she's fat and skinny. Nylah asks Jackie if she's still friends with Tashira, but Tashira is not her friend anymore because she stole everything that belongs to her and she hates her so much. Jackie decides to help Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil win bike races because Nylah's mom is too skinny. She then starts the 1st race by saying "On your marks, get set, GO!". Keira tapes Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil racing up the street on her iPad. They have to watch out for cars during the race. During the 2nd race, Keziah gets ahead of the others and Nylah is too slow. Jackie reviews what Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil in 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th. After 2 bike races, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil got together, while Jackie pretends to be a baby with a Ring Pop in her mouth. After Jackie helps her friends win 2 bike races, she asks them where they are going. They are going back to Naylor Avenue because Nylah's tires are squeaking. Jackie reminds her, "You can take it back to the house by yourself.". Nylah warns Jackie that her mom needs to fix her tires when she gets home. Jackie knows it and her frown then turns into a smile reaching for Keira's iPad. Jackie grabs Keira's iPad and messes up the camera. She gets closer to her face. Jackie is taking a whole video of Keira and all the outside stuff. The camera shows plants, the house of bricks, the work truck, Keira's flip flops and the blue car. Sam tells Jackie that she has 10 minutes left to play. After Jackie takes pictures of the outside stuff, Jackie offers Keira to watch the video. The video consists of Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Myceil racing, Keziah in 1st place, Myceil in 2nd place, Fushion in 3rd place, Nylah in 4th place, Jackie saying "You can take it back to the house by yourself.", and Jackie taking pictures of all the outside objects. After the video, Jackie plays Coloring Fun and melancholy music occurs when there are ads. Epilogue Craig gets home from work and Jackie gives Keira's iPad back to her nicely. Sam holds the door for Jackie as she goes inside her house. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Nylah Patterson (new look) * Myceil Patterson (first appearance) * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Greg (no lines) * Nylah's Mother (mentioned) * Craig Kiger * Sam Guida Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Patterson Kids' House (mentioned) Trivia * This is the 4th episode of Season 2. * This is the 2nd episode to feature Coloring Fun. * This is also the 2nd episode to feature Greg, but Jackie doesn't wave to him this time. * This is the 7th episode where the setting takes place outside, but Melissa is absent and doesn't say that the kids are not allowed inside. * Melissa, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal, and Fluffy don't appear in this episode. Gallery Keziah, Fushion and Nylah racing.jpg Keziah riding her bike.jpg Race It Up.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Full-length episodes